Fall in Love!
by Finntana
Summary: This is a Puck and Santana fanfiction that takes place in the power of Madonna!


**Ok so i have been working on this for a while and since there hasnt been many Pucktana updates lately i decided that i should upload it! It is a one shot i made and i apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammer. I read in a Fanfiction before that Pucks moms name is Jane and little sister Li. I was not sure if these were actually there names or if that person made it up so i used them. I have never been able to think of them with any other names so sorry for not giving credit i can not figure out which fanfiction i got the names from. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really hope this fanfiction is ok and not terrible. It is sometimes hard to tell when you are reading your own! :)**

Puck and Quinn are hanging out with Pucks mom Jane, and his sister Li. At the beginning of the school year Puck and Santana had gotten in a fight which lead to Puck getting Quinn pregnant. When at first Puck liked Quinn, now he just saw her as a bitch. There were moments when she would be nice and hang out like now but he knew that if he thought he loved Quinn before he was definatly wrong. The only good thing was that Quinn wasn't expecting a relationship with Puck for what it seemed like. It seemed that she just needed a place to stay and the guest room was hers. While in the middle of a "Twilight Zone", Puck felt his phone ring. He picked it up without looking to see who it was and he couldn't here anything.

"Guys I'll be right back I gotta take this."

Puck went into the other room and heard a familiar voice. It was Santanas and she said "Puck can you give me a ride?", she sounded like she was tired and maybe even crying but Puck could barely hear her. He got the address and hung up saying that he would be there in a little bit. He went into the living room and said, "Hey ma I need to go somewhere, I'll be right back."

"Okay honey don't be too long."

Puck got into his car and went strait to the address that Santana gave him. He pulled up to a crappy hotel and called Santana to see what room she was in.

"Hey Santana I'm here what room are you in?"

"Here just let me come down I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah I think I can handle and elevator ride and a couple steps."

"What ever you say Princess!"

A couple minutes later Santana came down in a pair of jeans and a loose fitted tee-shirt. She hopped in the car and began to buckle.

"Santana what were you doing here?"

Opening the mirror she ignored the question while fixing her mascera. "Umm nothing." she replies.

"Really Santana, you are at this weird hotel and you look like you have been crying. What happened?"

Santana looked Puck strait in the eyes making Puck a little uncomfortable.

"I screwed Finn."

"Huh?" Puck was shocked. He had mixed emotions about this. He didn't know if he should be angry or hurt or if he should not even care.

"Sue told us we all had to date younger men so I kinda choose Finn. I thought if I'd have sex with him then he would want to stay or be with me but he just left, like everyone else does. I always thought that people only like me for my body but now that that's gone what do I have. I'm not smart and I have no friends."

The tears started to form as each word slipped out of her mouth. She didn't like being this open to anyone. She didn't even know why she called Puck. I mean their families were close but ever sense Puck got Quinn pregnant they have been a lot more distant. But Puck never had his way with words so he did what he does best. He slowly grabbed the tear struck Latina and kissed her. After a minute Puck broke the kiss.

"Do you want to spend the night tonight?"

"Puck really I have had enough sex for tonight but thanks..."

"No not for sex, we can just hang out, like old times."

Santana was shocked by his invitation. Usually Puck only pays attention to her when she is offering sex. This is the side of Puck that she wishes she could see more of.

"Sure."

After that the car ride was silent. Santana was half asleep and Puck didn't know if he should say anything. When they arrived at Pucks house he went around the car and escourted Santana out of the car. Santana grabbed onto Pucks hand as he lead her inside.

When they went inside Santana saw Quinn and it suddenly began to be very akward. So Santana just ignored Quinns presence and went over and kissed Jane on the cheek saying hello. Jane had always been a fan of Santana. "Santana we haven't seen you around lately."

"I know. Been busy."

"SANTANA!" Li shouted going over and giving Santana a big hug.

"Hey girl. What's up!"

"Were watching the Twilight Zone! Wanna watch?"

"Thats very sweet but I am really tired so I think I will just go to bed!"

"aww ok. Will u be here tomorrow?"

"Most likely! And we can do something really fun ok!"

"Ok!"

After that the kid just went back and sat on the couch to watch more of the Twilight Zone!

Quinn had been watching Santanas every move the whole time Santana had been talking to them. Quinn had always been jealous of Santana and Pucks relationship. Jane and Li had never been so happy to see Quinn as they were to see Santana.

"I'm gonna head up to bed." Santana said before heading to the door.

"Goodnight honey if you need anything just come and get me." Jane said.

Puck slowly followed Santana up to his bedroom where he watched Santana change into a pair of shorts and got on his bed. Puck came up behind her and grabbed her waist snuggling behind her. It was silent and Santana turned around to face Puck.

"Santana."

"what?"

"I never really got to apologize for getting Quinn pregnant."

"Ya well save it...I'm over it!"

"You may be over it but I am not. I can't believe I did it and I wake up every freakin morning thinking about what my life would of been like if I hadn't done it. I would not be miserable every day granting all of Quinns demands because I feel so damn bad that I got her pregnant. I would still have Finn as my friend instead of him hating me. She doesn't say it but I know that my mom hates my guts right now. And if I didn't get her pregnant than i would still have you. Santana you are so important to me and I miss all the fun times when we would hang out and I really think that... I love you."

"Puck I am really sorry I fucked Finn. When I did it I new that it would hurt you. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when you told me that you got Quinn pregnant. I do love you Puck I really do miss hanging out with you but everytime i look at you I remember what you did and how much you hurt me."

"Right now Santana I just really need your forgiveness. I feel like crying everytime I see you and I hate it..."

"I forgive you Puck."

"...No you don't, your just saying that."

"Your right. I am and I probley never will truly forgive you but i will get over it sooner or later."

"Please take me back. I really love you Santana and I can't imagine living without you."

"Puck...can we just start over okay? Forget all the mistakes we made and just start fresh. Okay?"

"Good with me" Puck said as he grabbed Santanas face to kiss her. That night they had sex like they used to but this night was different. Santana stayed the night when she never did. They had sex, cuddled, and slept till the next morning when Quinn walked in she saw Puck and Santana in the bed. Puck had Santana in his arms whose head was buried in his neck. Puck was smiling, the one thing that no one had seen Puck nor Santana do lately. Quinn quietly shut the door to let them be.

THE END

**So there it is and again PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
